Jumping to Conclusions
by December'sRose
Summary: Zuko and Katara understand each other after a morning moment. Zutara centric one shot


Title: Jumping to Conclusions

Rated T

Summary: (His pathway towards true happiness was nearly complete yet there were still a few bumps in the road.) Zuko and Katara understand each other after a morning moment. Zutara centric one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: The following one-shot does not contain any spoilers for WAT. If you spot a spoiler of any kind then I'm sorry, it wasn't to my knowledge. I haven't seen the episode yet.

---

Pre-dawn's breath aroused him earlier than expected. Zuko stirred, wishing sleep would take over once again for a few more minutes. With a light sigh, he opened his eyes to morning.

It had been a week since the invasion. A week since Zuko himself had caught up with the Gaang. He had predicted their first reactions and braced himself. Of course the water tribe peasants had stated the only reason he had followed them in the first place was to capture the Avatar. Of course, he wasn't trusted. After all, who would trust the brother of a crazed psycho path? And of course there was the factor that he had to prove that he was telling the truth, despite the attempted captures of the Avatar in the past. Lucky for him, the blind Earthbender had announced that he had been telling the truth once he stated his purpose. But of course the boy peasant had mentioned that he could have just been lying, that he was probably as good a liar as his sister.

It was the Avatar himself, or Aang (Zuko was trying to make a habit of calling the Avatar by his actual name), who had taken the responsibility of trusting the prince. Eventually the rest reluctantly followed. Well, most of the group.

They were on a secluded and uncharted island, just below the Eastern Air temple. The water tribe peasant (Sokka, he firmly reminded himself) had said they needed to move quickly, stay in one place for a short amount of time. The island was a perfect place for Aang to practice bending water, earth and now fire. His first lesson in firebending would begin today.

Zuko rose, quietly so he wouldn't awake the others. The air was misty; damp but fresh. He felt at ease here, as though he had no troubles in the world. As if his deranged father and sister weren't at that moment tracking them down. As if he knew that his uncle had forgiven him. As if he knew where his mother, Ursa, resided. As if he knew she was safe and sound.

A humming-fly sang somewhere in the distance, a soft and sweet pitch. Zuko proceeded quietly to the shore of the island which was a few feet away from the set up camp. The waves crashed against the sand in rhythm. Just beyond the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise.

He had finally done it.

After three years of banishment. After three years, three years of trying to please his father, three years of trying to find out whom he really was, three years trying to find out his own destiny, he had finally succeeded. He let his Father know the truth. He had found his destiny.

His pathway towards true happiness was nearly complete yet there were still a few bumps in the road.

What would Mai think? What would her reaction be when she picked up the enclosed letter from her bed? She probably wouldn't understand. She probably would feel a strong hatred toward him for leaving, for abandoning her.

Zuko sighed again, his expression stone cold. It was true that he did love Mai. He loved her with all his heart. It was also true that she fell in love with a side of him that wasn't who he truly was.

He had said in the note that he was deeply sorry for his departure. He wished he could be who she loved but there was no turning back. He could never be that person again.

"Hey."

The sudden voice was startling, but Zuko still kept his stiff posture. Katara walked up from behind, her long raven hair slightly ruffled from slumber.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him, making her way next to his side. Zuko didn't look at her. "I couldn't sleep any longer."

"I heard you get up and I saw you walk out over here." Katara stated, gazing out towards the horizon. The stiff silence that made its way between them was uncomfortable.

"You know, I still don't trust you."

Zuko made no motion that he had heard these words so Katara continued, a frown forming against her face.

"Aang wants us to trust you, but honestly . . . how can I after-"  
"I know you thought I had changed back then," Katara stared as Zuko cut her off. "Back then, I thought I had changed too. I did change, but that moment I hadn't realized it."

"So now we're supposed to believe that you've abandoned your father, your sister and the fire nation and just _trust _you?" Katara spat out, her words laced with doubt. Zuko remained silent. Convincing someone as stubborn as Katara was useless. As long as the Ava- Aang trusted him, he was alright. He didn't need to please everyone.

Dawn's silence surrounded them making the morning air stand still.

"You're going to be teaching Aang fire bending today."

Zuko glanced over at Katara's words. "Yes."

"I see."

Silence seemed to be attracted to them. It was a few moments before Katara broke it, her voice painted with curiosity and anger.

"Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Zuko said, mimicking his sister's own words. This only made Katara's faint scowl deepen.

"Don't play with me. Why did you follow us? Why did you abandon your father, your people?"

"I finally figured out my destiny?"

At this Katara laughed bitterly. "And what would that be?" she snarled softly. "Capturing Aang for your own selfish reasons?"  
"Look." Zuko's voice was firm and irritated. "I told you the reason as to why I followed you. I realized that the path I had been following had been wrong. You might not believe me, but my destiny was always painted in the stars . . . I just wasn't reading them right before."

Katara sigh was laced with confusion. The memory the two shared reentered her mind for millionth time. Back then, Zuko had led her to believe that he was one who could be trusted. After all, they did have enough in common. She thought, perhaps, a friendship would maybe spark . . .

She finally realized she was wrong the day that he turned against them yet again. She was led to believe that some things would never change.

Why was this situation any different from the others?  
"I'm sorry."

If Katara hadn't seen Zuko's mouth move as the apology was voiced, she never would have believed that it had come from him.

"Excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry." The prince repeated, already aware that Katara had heard him the first time. "I'm sorry of all the trouble my nation caused you. I'm sorry that you still think that I'm exactly like them. I'm sorry . . . about your mother."

"I'm sorry too." Katara spat the words at him, her own apology empty of sincerity. She then grew quiet for a moment. The morning breeze entered the atmosphere once again as she fingered the gem of her mother's necklace.

Zuko sighed, wondering why he had tried apologizing in the first place. What had prodded him to say the words? Had they been truth or lie?

"Back when I was little," Katara began suddenly. "My mother used to tell me that even though the fire nation itself stood for destruction, that my brother and I shouldn't be quick to judge. She said that not everyone in the fire nation were bad people, not everyone in the fire nation wanted this destiny. Everyone has their own destiny."

As these words were said, Katara cast a glance towards Zuko's direction.

"I might not trust you right away . . . it'll take me a while."

Zuko nodded slowly, fully understanding.

"Please don't be harsh on Aang today," Katara continued thoughtfully. "He's been through a lot; he's under a lot of stress, now more than ever before."

Zuko nodded again, curtly.

"Words of encouragement are always good for him," she advised. "Keep the first lesson today basic; don't expect him to become a master in a few days time."

"I'll keep that in mind." And then Katara did something Zuko never expected her to do in front of him, she smiled.

"I think you'd make a great teacher, Aang needs someone like you." The humming-fly that had been singing before ended its number, the last note carrying out over the seas and past the horizon by the wind. The sun had fully risen.

Zuko glanced over at the water bender, returning her smile with one of his own. Katara sighed content as she listened to the waves crash against the shore, sparkling with the morning sunlight.

"I'd better start preparing breakfast, don't stay out here too long or yours will get cold, okay?"

"Alright," he agreed, realizing for the first time since he awoke how hungry he was. Katara turned to leave back towards their camp, but Zuko reached his arm out and pulled her to a halt.

"Thank you." He told her, surprised and pleased with himself at his words. Katara smirked. "You mean for the lesson tips?"

"Well, yes, and . . . for trying to trust me. I promise you that you won't be disappointed again."

Katara looked into his eyes, getting lost in the pools of liquid gold for just a moment. "I hope that you'll keep the promise." She muttered, and with that she departed, leaving Zuko alone to bask in dawn's sunlight, a smile on his face as he felt the spirits take a burden off his shoulders.

His pathway towards true happiness was nearly complete, one of the many bumps in the road finally mended.

-Fin-

A/N This is my first shot at writing Zutara outside of a drabble, so I'm hoping you readers enjoy it. Please tell me your thoughts and I absolutely love constructive crit. Thanks for reading, until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
